


Treasure

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2013 Fic Battle 2.0 Team Edition [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is dreaming and its of Gwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure

**Title: Treasure**  
 **Author:**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  
 **Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.  
 **Word count: 568**  
 **Summary:** Arthur is dreaming and its of Gwen.  
 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.  
 **Prompt from kbrand5333:** As we walked in fields of gold 

**Treasure**  
Arthur looked around and saw fields of golden wheat as far as he could see. The sky was blue and there was a warm breeze making the wheat move in a rippling pattern.

He looked down and he was dressed in armor and a red cloak. He had a sword at his side. He had the feeling that he knew how to use it.

A woman with big brown eyes and long dark curls approached him. She was dressed in a long flowing purple gown. She handed him a white flower.

“Hello my love.” She said right before she kissed his lips.

He knew he name. _Guinevere…_

They held hands and walked in the late afternoon light. They were in love. He could feel it deep inside.

A loud buzzing sound woke Arthur with a jolt.

He sighed. It had been that strange dream again and nothing more. It was the third night in a row.

He got up and dressed for work. He was rushing again. He always seemed to be late these days. He didn’t understand what he was doing differently.

He arrived just at the last second. He turned to hang up his coat and Merlin popped around the corner.

“Good you’re here. The new temp is here and here are those reports for your meeting. I have the other files on your desk already.” Merlin handed him a stack of papers.

“Thank you, Merlin.” Arthur said half to himself.

“Are you feeling all right because you look tired?” Merlin said.

“I have been having the oddest dreams.” Arthur said as he looked at the reports that Merlin had just handed him.

“Dreams?” Merlin gave him a questioning look.

“I’m in a wheat field dressed as a Knight, I think.”  Arthur shrugged. “It always feels so real.”

“That is odd.” Merlin snickered.

“You asked.” Arthur glared at him. “Send in the temp and get me some coffee.”

“I have your coffee, sir.” A woman’s voice said from the doorway.

Arthur looked up. For a moment he thought he was dreaming again. “Guinevere?”

“Yes. That’s my name but most people just call me ‘Gwen’.” She was wearing a purple dress. She walked up and held out the coffee. It was in a white cup.

“Thank you.” Arthur said. He stared at her for a few seconds more before he started to blush. “Have we met?”

“I don’t remember it if we did.” Gwen said. “I should get back to the desk.”

“Right! Thank you again.” Arthur watched her as she left. “Merlin, do you believe in past lives?”

“I do and she was in the dream, wasn’t she?” Merlin asked.

Arthur nodded. “But it can’t be.”

“Arthur, all things are possible.” Merlin said. “Don’t let this opportunity pass you by.”

“Merlin, sometimes you are so … so confusing.” Arthur looked at his assistant then back through the door she had walked through. “Don’t worry Merlin. I will treasure this opportunity, just as I think I treasured her once before.”  

Merlin smiled and nodded. He was glad his plan had worked. It wasn’t easy getting her hired as a temp but it had been even more difficult to cause Arthur’s dreams. His magick was not what it once was in his previous life but he had accomplished his goal.

They were back together and that was all that was necessary for them to fall in love again.  
  



End file.
